New Girl
by RavenCraw
Summary: A New Girl Arrives In Mystic Falls And It Means Diaster For Everyone. It Seems She's After Kathrine's Look-Alike, Elena, But What does She Want With Her? And Can The Salvatore Brothers Stop Her Before She Causes More Damage To Thier Town And Friends?
1. Arrival

**Hey Guys! :) So This Is My First Vampire Diaries Fan-Fic And I Really Hope You Like It :D**

**I Don't Own Vampire Diaries That Would Be The Amazing L. J. Smith **

* * *

For once it was a quite night in Mystic Falls. With the recent vampire attacks things had been crazy. Everyone was scared, even the people who didn't know it was a vampire doing the killings. Things had been tense. Even tonight it was too quite, like this little town was waiting something bad to happen.

Suddenly a figure emerged out of the darkness. It was like shadows had given birth to her right there. She walked to the center of the town. She walked slowly like she was taking in the sights, but there was more purpose behind her strides.

She reached the square and stopped. A strand of hair darker then night escaped from the hood she wore. She tucked it back in as quickly as it escaped.

"Mystic Falls, you haven't changed much," she mused to the darkness. "Horrible things are happening here but, it's always nice to be home again. Only a raven's craw responded to her.

She took one more glance around the square and disappeared back into the shadows once more.

* * *

**Elena's POV**

My alarm clock was already screaming when I finally opened my eyes. I groggily rolled over and slammed my hand on top of the snooze button. The screaming instantly silenced.

I sat up slowly, rubbing off any lingering sleep. I could hear Jeremy in his room getting ready for school, his music blaring through the walls. He was up earlier then normal. Probably trying to avoid me, I thought silently.

I slid off the bed, my cotton comforter coming off the bed with me. I ignored it for now. There were more important things then a clean room to worry about right now.

I headed to my closet and pulled out the first pair of jeans and tee-shirt my hands touched. I have to talk to Stefan, was all I could think about as I rushed to get ready. I pulled on me clothes as fast as I could. 'I don't know why but, I have a bad feeling.'

Ever since Bonnie disabled the vampire killing device and Isabel left town I had been having this bad feeling. Like something or someone was coming, and it wasn't a good thing.

"I shouldn't worry so much," I said quietly to her reflection. "The device is gone. Isabel is gone with it. Maybe things could be back to normal." As normal as a girl dating a vampire could be, I thought and then smiled. I finished getting ready and slipped out of my room.

Jeremy was still in his room getting ready. I debated whether to see if he needed a ride. I decided against it since he still hated me. I really couldn't blame him. Jennie was still sleeping soundly in bed. I crept downstairs so I wouldn't get caught.

I slipped out the front door and into the bright morning sunlight. I had to blink a couple of times until my eyes adjusted to the light. I got in my car. "Time to go meet the love of my life," I said with a true smile perfectly on my face.

* * *

**Stefan's POV**

I pulled on his shirt, as I headed down the stairs. Damon was lounging on the leather couch, a glass of blood in his hand. He seemed distracted even more then usual.

"You're drinking already?" I asked my older brother as I walked past him. I grabbed his bag and paused too see if I was actually going to get an answer. It was unlike Damon not to answer a question, especially about blood. When it was obvious that Damon wasn't going to answer I headed towards the door.

"Be careful out there," Damon called after me. "There are all kinds of monsters." And with that I shut the and headed to school, and to Elena.

* * *

**Elena's POV**

I was waiting on the front steps of the school for Stefan. It was windier today then normal, especially for this time of year. I had pulled my back to keep it from messing up. Most of the other students were inside to keep away from the wind. I didn't mind though. The breeze felt good to me, and it reminded me of something.

Suddenly there was a huge gust of wind, and I had to lower my head just to withstand the force. The wind kept up like this for a minute, and I was about to go inside when it died down a little. I looked back up, and across the street a girl stood on the sidewalk.

She had shoulder length black hair that was a mass of curls. She was about five feet tall, and that was with the heels that she wore. She was paler then most people that lived in this town. Everything about her was beautiful, but the thing that pulled me to her was her bright blue eyes. For some reason I was drawn to this girl, even though I had never seen her before in my life.

In the instant that I took all this in I realized it got darker. Like someone had dimmed the sun. The shadows around me grew, and the wind picked up again. The girl stood there calmly waiting and watching me. It was if the girl wanted something from me. I immediately became panicked

Her dark hair whipped around her gently like there was barely a breeze. Her blue eyes, if possible, grew even brighter, but there was no recognizable emotion in them. Like she was made of stone, and could show no emotion. Then as soon as everything started it stopped.

The wind just stopped in its tracks, like something had sucked it completely away. The sun shown brightly again. Across the street was empty. The girl had disappeared without a trace.

I sank to the ground. A million questions rushed around in my head. What just happened? Who was that girl? Why did I feel like I know her? What was she? I shivered at the last question. I wasn't sure if I wanted to know.

"Elena?" a voice full of concern broke into my thoughts. I pulled her head up and saw Stefan jogging towards me. My heart lifted when I saw him. I was grateful he showed up now, before I scared myself too much. "Elena are you alright?" He had reached me and knelt down beside me.

I breathed a sigh of relief. Stefan was here now. Nothing can hurt me as long as he was here. "I'm fine," I mumbled, slowly standing up. Stefan grabbed my hand and helped me.

"What happened?" he asked after he made sure there was no physical damage to me. "Did someone hurt you?" His worry made me smile. I also felt kind of stupid. I had completely over reacted. What was I supposed to tell him? That an innocent girl walking down the street had scared me? Not going to happen.

"I'm fine," I lied. "I just got a little dizzy." Stefan looked unconvinced. I hated having to lie to him, but this was nothing. I over exaggerated and I completely regretted it now. "Really, I'm fine. Let's just go to class" With that we walked inside.

Before I walked inside I could have sworn I saw the girl leaning against a shadowed tree. I turned back to the school quickly. As we walked inside the wind picked up yet again.

* * *

**Damon's POV**

I sat at home, alone again. Unlike popular belief I hated to be alone. The quite freaked me out a bit. Even when I wasn't in Mystic Falls I always had a lady friend to keep me company at night. It was this time of day when both Elena and Stefan were at school that was the worst. I had finished drinking and there was still two hours until they were out. So all I could do was think. Another thing I hated to do.

Something was wrong in Mystic Falls, I could feel it. I just didn't know what it was yet. A flash of raven colored hair and blue eyes went through my mind. I felt like he should remember this vision of this girl. It seemed familiar, but nothing came to mind.

Then it all clicked into place. Why I had called it raven colored and not just black hair. Why I had heard her called Mystic Falls her home. Why I felt like I should know this girl.

"Shit," I cursed as I shot up off the couch. I had to tell Stefan as soon as possible. I grabbed his jacket and ran out the door.

* * *

**Elena's POV**

I walked out of school in high spirits. That was until I saw Damon leaning on my car. It wasn't that I didn't like Damon, but when he showed up unexpected he always brought some kind of bad news with him.

I had to deal with him first since Stefan was talking with Alaric. Damon was leaning on the passenger side with that sarcastic smile of his, but it didn't seem to reach his eyes. There was worry in them. Something was really wrong, and it had to be bad if it was freaking out Damon.

"What's wrong?" I asked as soon as she got to him. Damon shrugged. He didn't make a move to leave or talk, it was so unlike him. I sighed. It was obvious he wanted Stefan, so I'd just waited with him. He doesn't want to talk to me that's fine. We'll just have to wait for Stefan, I thought to myself. Five minutes later he walked out.

He to was all smiles until he saw Damon. "What's happened?" he asked, worry filling his voice. He glanced at me and I knew he was thinking about this morning. I shrugged, signifying that I really didn't know. Stefan then switched his gaze to Damon.

"Not here, in the open," Damon whispered in a low voice, like someone would over hear them. He opened the back door to my car and slipped in. I looked at Stefan questionably and then we both followed Damon into to the car.

We drove in silence all the way back to the Salvatore mansion. When we arrived Damon rushed out of the car. He glanced around quickly then darted inside. Stefan sighed, slipped out, and held the door open for me. We walked more slowly to the house, but Stefan still glanced nervously around them.

Damon was back on the couch, another drink in his hand. "Damon, what's going on?" Stefan demanded as soon as we were all in the living room. Damon took a long swig from his drink, a thoughtful look on his face. When he was done he looked at Stefan and I.

"Anything weird happened to you today?" he asked slowly. I flashed back to the girl this morning, and the sudden change in weather. Both vampires stared at me waiting. I shook her head, not looking either one in the eyes. Stefan shook his head as well.

"Damon what's going on?" I asked, getting more and more scared. I somehow knew that this had to do with the girl earlier today. Also that my bad feeling had to do with the girl. I knew I should tell them but was too worried it was nothing. I didn't want to seem stupid.

"We have company. As in the undead type," Damon answered, pouring another glass of brandy. "What's worse is she knows us" He sat back down to silence. My suspicions were correct, and I fought to tell them about the girl.

"It doesn't matter. We've fought strong vampires before," I said hurriedly. "This doesn't change anything" I was boarding on hysteria. I can't handle another attack, I thought to myself. Last time I almost lost Stefan.

"This one's different. We can't fight her," Damon answered simply. Her? Had he said her? My worries were taking over her body. I was just barely stopping herself from shaking.

"Damon, who is it?" Stefan asked slowly. There was something in his voice. Like he already knew who Damon was going to say. It was mixed with something else that I recognized as fear.

Damon turned around to face them. There was a moment of intense silent. Damon and Stefan seemed to share a whole conversation without words.

"Raven Craw"

* * *

**Another Vampire Friend Of Damon and Stefan's? Dang These Guys Just Don't Get A Break Do They?**

**Loved it? Review It? :)**


	2. A Little Bit Of A Witch

**Second Chapter Up And Going! :) Hope You Like This One As Much As The First Even Though This One Is Shorter**

**I Don't Own Vampire Diaries Thats L.J. Smith I Only Own The Beautiful Raven ^.^**

* * *

**Raven's POV**

It was dark outside, my favorite time of day. I headed back towards the town square, hoping to see at least one of the brothers strolling around with that fake Katherine on their arms. I almost gagged at the thought of seeing her with them. It was bad enough with the real Katherine.

I sat on the park bench and waiting. They couldn't avoid me forever. I came here to find her, and I wasn't leaving until I did. This had been going on too long and it was time for it to stop.

I sensed rather then heard the person appear behind me. "Anna. Always nice to see you," I greeted the young vampire. Anna walked around the bench and sat beside me. "Does your mother know your playing so late?" I had always liked to tease the seemingly young girl. Tonight, though, Anna didn't seem in the mood.

After a tense silence Anna spoke. "My mother is dead," she said in a hoarse voice, It was a simple sentence but shock coursed through my body. Pearl's dead? How did I not know? I faced Anna completely for the first time in ages.

Her dark brown hair was pulled back in a messy pony tail. Her brown eyes were blood shot, and red rimmed. It was obvious that she had been crying. It reminded me too much of their last days together. She was completely broken. The one person she fought for, for so long was gone in an instant.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled. It didn't seem enough, but I couldn't find any other words. I had liked Pearl, and no one else knew her like Pearl did. There is another, the voice in my head whispered, but I pushed it away.

"Why are you here?" Anna asked changing the subject so suddenly. Anna wouldn't even look at me. Ever since their last fight Anna didn't want anything to do with me. Funny how one little fight can ruin a life long friendship.

"That's my business," I said, instantly defensive. I didn't want Anna involved in any of this. I never wanted this life for Anna.

Anna stood up. She was done talking and I wasn't going to stop her from leaving. She started to walk off, when I grabbed her hand. There was one thing she needed to know.

"Anna. If I would've known this was going to happen…," my voice trailed off as I tried to control the emotions rising inside of me. "I would have come sooner."

Anna turned towards me slowly. It was the first time in more then a hundred years. I hadn't changed much. Same curly black hair and bright blue eyes that Anna used to be so jealous of. An understanding passed between the two of us. Anna knew what I said was true. I loved her mother and wouldn't let this happen to her.

"I know," Anna whispered, turning away before the tears in her eyes could over flow.

"I have to go now, but if you need me…you know what to do," and with that I was gone. The slight breeze was the only indication that I was there.

"Good bye Raven," Anna muttered into the leaving breeze.

* * *

**Elena's POV**

"Who's Raven Craw?" I asked feeling left out of the loop. Damon turned to me, like he was just remembering that I was here.

"She's an old friend," he answered simply. The way he said friend sent shivers down my spine. This Raven girl must have been really bad. Especially if Stefan and Damon were worried about her.

"Why is she here?" Stefan asked, stopping the horrible images going through my mind. "I mean she has nothing here for her." He glanced around at me. Like perhaps I was the reason.

"I don't know," Damon answered truthfully. "She could be visiting, or coming after us, or…" he stopped, and glanced at me as well. Stefan glanced again to. It was obvious what they were both thinking. Or she could be after Elena.

"Or what?" I asked, I asked hoping that, that wasn't what they were thinking. I knew that was a small chance but I was still hoping.

"Or some other reason we don't know," Damon lied. I knew he was lying to me. He wanted to protect me but I still wanted the truth from him. Damon really did think that Raven was coming after me.

Apparently Stefan believed so to. His face was the picture of worry, but he said nothing to me. He didn't want to scare me anymore then I already was.

"So I guess we're gonna need Alaric's help," I said, trying to stop the rush of fear that was threatening to take over my body. "We could tell him to…" but I was cut off.

"Alaric can't help," Stefan said, waving away the rest of my feeble suggestion. I was about to ask why, when Damon beat me to it.

"We need Bonnie," he said, an unhappy tone in his usually smooth voice. He despised bonnie and would never ask her for help unless it was truly needed. "Because Raven is a witch."

* * *

**Raven's POV**

I had been waiting outside Emily's relatives house for an hour. I didn't know how much this girl knew, or how powerful she was. Either way I couldn't just barge into her house.

The girl's grandmother would have known that I was coming, and would have greeted me like family. Unfortunately she had died in an accident that shouldn't have happened in the first place. Thinking about the old women's death reminded me why I was even here.

I started to walk towards the house when a car pulled into the driveway. I paused, and slipped into the dark shadows of the surrounding trees. The car stopped, and three people got out. I recognized Stefan and Damon, even in the darkness, but I couldn't tell who the other was.

I waited until the porch light illuminated the other person. I almost gasped when I saw the other person. "Katherine," I mumbled. I leaned out of the shadows for a better view, then quickly pulled back into the darkness.

When I had said Katherine's name Damon must have heard, because he looked out into the shadows. "Stay here," he mumbled to Stefan, but it was enough for me to hear. I took a step back, and when Damon took one step off the porch I took off. I knew Damon would follow, and I knew where I wanted to face him.

**

* * *

**

**Who Knew Raven Was A Witch! And What Does She Want With Damon? Read The Next Chapter To Find Out :D**

**Don't Forget To Review :)**


	3. Forgotten Memories

**Hey guys! :) Sorry That's It Taken So Long For Me To Contine This Story. I've Just Been So Busy! But Then I Had A dream About A Scene For The Story And i Just HAD Start Up Again XD**

**Hope You Enjoy**

**I Don't Own Vampire Diaries That's The Beautiful L. J Smith**

* * *

Stefan's POV

Damon took off into the shadows of the surrounding trees. Elena made a move to follow after him, but I stopped her. "He'll be fine," I said trying to convince Elena and myself. He knocked on Bonnie's door.

It took awhile before I heard the lock click and the door opened. Bonnie stood there, already in her pajamas. She blinked sleepily, but she quickly woke up when she saw Elena and I. "E-Elena? What's going on?" She asked worry completely filling her voice.I understood. They rarely brought good news for Bonnie.

Elena was about to answer but I stepped in. "Bonnie, we have a problem. Can we come in?" I asked hurriedly. We needed to get inside as soon as possible and stay inside. I didn't like being outside at night, not right now. I knew this was Raven's strongest time of day and I wouldn't put Elena in danger.

Bonnie looked doubtful of letting a vampire into her house and again I could understand. My brother hadn't given Bonnie good memories. Once she let him in she couldn't take in back. She looked determined not to let them in when she saw Elena's worried and a little frightened face.

She sighed and moved aside. "Come on in." Her Grams would have hated that she let a vampire into they're house, but it wasn't like it was Damon. Bonnie trusted me. Even if it was a little bit, it was more then she trusted Damon.

Bonnie led them into her living room. She was home alone, since her family had a funeral to plan. Stefan felt terrible for the incident at the old church. Everyone sat around the coffee table facing each other.

"Bonnie," I began, breaking the silence that started to settle. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry about your grandmother." Bonnie choked up and needed a moment before I went on. The fire behind her flickered angrily, as a tear ran down her face.

"If that's all you came to say it could have waited until school," she said, standing up ready to show them out.

"Bonnie, please we need your help," Elena blurted out. "There's another witch here in town. An evil one." Elena knew that Bonnie was hurting but she also knew that Bonnie would help. Even after everything they were still friends.

Bonnie paused. "Tell me everything," Bonnie replied, getting comfortable on the couch. If this was an old friend of mine then the story was sure to be long.

* * *

**Damon's POV**

I took off into the dark forest. I knew it was dangerous, to be following Raven in the dark. I knew from personal experience what she could do with the help of the dark. It was just a reaction, following her. I mostly did it for Elena's safety, but also because she might know where Katherine was.

I was still confused on if I even wanted to find Katherine. She had been alive and known where I was for the past 100 years and hasn't come for me. Why should I keep searching for someone who doesn't even want me? My pace slowed as my thoughts raced around Katherine.

"Well, well, well," I heard from the up above. I searched the tree line, but couldn't see anyone. "If it isn't the oldest Salvatore brother." I realized too late where the voice was coming from. Suddenly I was knocked down and lying on the ground with Raven on top of me.

"Raven Craw. Would say what a pleasure, but then I would be lying," I growled in an attempt to scare her off. I knew it wouldn't work. We both knew that Raven was much stronger then me and if she wanted to would have already killed me.

"When have you ever cared about lying to anyone?" she replied with a slight edge in her voice. I was known for lying and she knew from experience that time doesn't change anyone. Over all these years she was exactly the same.

Raven stood up. And walked a distance away from me. I knew that she couldn't stop blaming him for everything. The memories from over a hundred years came flooding back and it took everything I had left not to beg for her forgiveness

"What do you want here?" I asked standing up and brushing myself off like it was nothing. "It's been about 100 years and you just decided to take a walk down memory lane?" I was pissed that I let her get the jump on me, but I wasn't going to show her that.

"I have my reasons," she mumbled looked up at the star filled sky. I was shocked. Raven was usually snarky and sarcastic, but now she was quite and seemed nervous. I had only seen her do this once before. It was the night before Katherine and the others were caught.

I remembered that her and Katherine had stopped hanging out and would barely speak to each other unless it was demanded of them. The night before Katherine was caught Raven packed up the little that she owned and disappeared into the shadows. He remembered running into her in my parent's old garden.

* * *

"Ms. Craw is that you sneaking off into the night?" a younger me asked. It was 1893. The summer air was cooler then normal, the soft breeze blowing. The night was filled with stars and the scent of flowers coming from the surrounding garden.

I was taking a breath of fresh air. Katherine had worn me out earlier that night and I needed a break. Katherine was always pushing me to my limits and I regretfully needed time to recover.

"Mr. Salvatore. I didn't realize you were out here as well," Raven mumbled softly. She walked out from the shadows that she was hiding in and walked closer to me. "I figured you would be with Ms. Katherine."

Her hair was pulled in to a tight bun at the back of her neck. I noticed that a curl had gotten loose and was framed around her flawless face. She was wearing an old dress covered in dirt and grime. I found this odd since I myself had just recently bought her some expensive clothes.

"Will you join me?" I asked standing and offering out my hand to her. She stared at it as if debating whether she should take it. Eventually she took like we both knew she would and I led her through the garden. I stopped at a bench in the center of the garden labyrinth.

It was both of our favorite spot, and we both knew it. We would sometimes sit and chat together when Katherine was away or fooling around with Stefan. We had become close and friendly with each other, although not like Katherine and I.

"I really must be leaving soon Mr. Salvatore," Raven said meekly, looking down at her dusty shoes. For the first time I noticed that Raven face was blotchy red like she had been crying, and that a bag laid at her feet.

"W-Where are you going Raven?" I asked, dropping all formalities in my rush. Raven was one of my true friends. Someone who I could actually talk to and share my secrets with. I trusted her and didn't know what I would do with out her.

"Damon…something bad is about to happen and I can't risk being around here when it does," Raven answered, standing up. She bent down to reach for her bag, but I beat her to it. I grabbed it and held it away from her.

"Does Katherine know that you're leaving?" I asked carefully. She stopped trying to reach for her bag, and took a step back. She looked around as if she was worried that someone was around to over hear them.

"Please, Damon, there's not much time. I've tried to warn Katherine, but she won't listen so I'll tell you. You know what Katherine is, and soon so will everyone else," she paused and took another quick look around. "I know that you won't leave her, but please…don't follow her. If she's caught then let her die."

Anger ran through me and coursed through his veins. How dare she speak like that about Katherine? After all Katherine has done for her. They were supposed to be friends. Best friends. And here Raven is abandoning her like she means nothing to her.

"I would never abandon her like you're about to," I spat out in reply, throwing her bag at her feet. "Leave and don't return. I'm done with you." I turned away and began walking back to the house. I wanted to forget about ever meeting Raven tonight. From behind me I could hear the sounds of someone softly crying.

* * *

I stared at Raven from across the clearing. "You were right, you know," I said softly to her. "About everything."

Raven looked up at me for the first time in 100 years. I looked into her deep blue eyes and began to remember everything. All the summer days and nights with each other. The talks and moments spent with her. For the first time in 100 years I actually felt the longing for a true friend again.

"I know," Raven replied looking away from me once again. A shot of hurt went through me at her action. I took a step closer to her. At once Raven was tensed and ready for a fight. I froze. Mid step.

"Raven…," I said softly.

"No," she said before I could even finish. Her voice was hard and upset. "I don't want to hear it from you or your brother. I'm here to warn her and I won't let you stop me." In the blink of an eye she was gone, and once again I was all alone in the night.

* * *

**Awwww Poor Damon :( Don't you Just Feel So Bad For Him? Well I Hope You Liked It And I Promise The Next One Won't Take So Long. **

**Review? :)**


	4. A Newish Old Friendship

**Chapter Four! Are You Ready For It! This Is A Sorta Short Chapter. I Just Wanted To Show A Little Bonnie, And This Just Seemed Like A Good Stopping Point.**

**Enjoy :)**

**I Don't Own Vampire Diaries Ms. L. J. Smith Does :D**

* * *

Bonnie's POV

I wasn't surprised to find out that Raven was a witch and had shown up here. All mystical beings eventually showed up in Mystic Falls somehow. Maybe that's how it originally got its name. I was interested in how Raven was still around. No witch ever would let them become a vampire but that's what Stefan and Damon thought. Also I wondered what Raven could possibly want with me.

I was just barely passable for a witch. It's not like I could even be considered a threat to Raven. She had to be much more powerful over the years that's she's been practicing.

Elena and Stefan had finally left just a few minutes ago. They were worried that Damon hadn't returned yet or answered his phone. Bonnie wasn't worried though. He deserves whatever he gets, she thought as she headed back up the stairs to go to bed. There are too many unanswered questions that only Raven could answer.

I was halfway up the stairs when there was another knock at the door. I glared down the stairs. Who could it possibly be now? I don't want to deal with anyone else tonight.

I sighed and headed back down the stairs to see who it was. I didn't even bother seeing who it was, knowing it was more then likely Damon or Elena and Stefan coming back for something. I swung the door open angrily "What?" I practically yelled at the person.

"Hi. I'm Raven Craw."

Raven's POV

The little witch was shocked to see me standing at her door, but not as shocked to find out that I was a witch. I supposed Stefan has already warned her about me. Although he I knew what he would say this girl wasn't scared of me. She invited me into her home and offered me some tea.

She said her name was Bonnie. An unusual witch name, but Emily's relatives were always a bit strange. She seemed sweet, innocent and completely unpracticed. It was obvious that she recently learned of her powers.

Bonnie walked back into the living room carrying two cups of tea. She handed one to me and then sat down across from me. "How did you know my grandmother?" she asked suddenly. Add impatient to her list. She stared pointedly at me, wanting her answer.

I sat my tea down before I answered. "I didn't, I knew Emily." I answered as simply as I could. I could see Emily's resemblance in her, but she was different as well. Her hair was lighter and less curly. Her eyes were brighter although they were growing into Emily's dark troubled ones.

"Bonnie," I started before she could ask another question. She must have a million of them, but there would be more time for that later. "I'm here to warn someone about something important. Something big and bad is coming and everyone is going to be affected by it."

"What does this have to do with me," Bonnie asked before I could continue.

"You're in the middle of it. It's been told that you can stop it from happening," I answered calmly. She was impatient, but I knew that's how I was when I was a newborn witch.

"Me?" asked Bonnie. She sounded nervous and completely terrified. She started to nervously stir her tea and her whole body was shaking.

She has no confidence in herself, I thought. Out loud I said, "Yes, you. Don't worry. I'll be here to help you the whole time." I knew it was a lot to put on someone so young and so new to the art.

I placed my hand on her knee hoping to calm her down. She stopped shaking almost instantly. "But…I know so little. I don't see how I could help you at all," she answered, her voice still a little shaky.

"I can teach you and help you if you wish." I had to convince her and fast. "Your friends need you. With out this they will die."

A change went through her, I could see it plain as day. She knew she had to do this no matter what. She had to make sure her friends were safe, and if she could do that she would. She placed her hands on top of mine. "I'll do it," she answered, all doubt left her voice.

"Good," I said as I stood to leave. It was time I found somewhere to stay while I completed my business here. Bonnie stood as well.

"Where are you staying?" she asked sweetly. I smiled more to myself then to her. She really was Emily's decedent. Wanting to help everyone all the time.

"No where," I answered, knowing what she was going to say next.

"You could stay here," Bonnie offered, hopefully. I knew she needed me. For protection, practice, and more importantly comfort. I could tell she was still hurting at the lose of grandmother. This witch could end everything and she needs my help to do it. I wasn't going to say no.

"Thank you I believe I will," I answered politely. "I'll take the couch if you don't mind." Bonnie shook her head very quickly.

"It's fine. Let me get some blankets," and with that she left the room. I sat back down on the couch that was soon to be my bed.

This might actually all work out, I thought happily. For the first time in 100 years I actually smiled. Bonnie returned with an armful of blankets and pillows.

"will this be enough?" she asked from behind the pile of fabric. I could have laughed, but instead just nodded. Bonnie left the blankets and after a couple of minutes of fussing went up to bed for some much need sleep.

I lay on the couch, trying to think all these things out. I tried but my thoughts kept getting interrupted by him. Damon. I didn't mean to see him this soon. I was hoping to avoid him all together, actually.

I would never admit it, but I missed Damon. He was a good friend back then, and I regret cutting him out of my life. "I shouldn't have left him," I whispered to the darkness. A single tear escaped my watering eyes. I swatted it away angrily.

Things have changed, I reminded myself. He hates you for leaving and will never forgive you for it. And with that last thought I fell into an uncomfortable sleep.

* * *

**Yay The Two Witches Are Finally Together! :D And It Seems That Ms. Raven Has A Soft Spot For Damon :) AWWWWW Hope It Works Out ;)**

**Hey You! Ya You! Review! :)**


	5. Back Together

**_Fianlly! I've Completed Chapter 5 Of This Story. Sory Its Been Taking Forever You Guys :/ I've Been Super Busy BUT I'm Done Now And Have A Lot Of Spare-ish Time To Write WOOOOT :) So Here You Go_**

**_I Don't Own Vamp Diaries That's Be Miss L.J Smith ;)_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Stefan's POV**

I was worried about Damon. Ever since he went after Raven he hadn't done much. Talk, drink, even move. He just sat on our leather couch with a full drink in his hand, staring into the fireplace. I needed to know what was wrong with him.

Even though we had been rivals since Katherine died, Damon was still my brother. I didn't want to see him get hurt again. Especially by Raven, or Katherine.

I remember Raven from when I was still a human. I always felt that something was off about her. Her eyes were too bright. Her hair was too dark. But she was a friend of Katherine's so I had to deal with her. Now I didn't have to.

"Damon," I said stepping into the living room. "What did Raven say? Why is she here?" I needed to know who to protect. Damon, Elena, or Bonnie. Raven could be Katherine's pawn or working on her own. Either way she was deadly.

Damon slowly turned his head towards the sound of my voice. His eyes were distant, like he was in a far off place. "Nothing. She didn't say anything," he mumbled, swishing his full drink around in his hand. "Nothing at all."

I knew he was lying to me. After years of him doing it I've picked up when he was. Damon never got this shaken up over anything. Even if he did he would never show it. For the first time in a long time I felt sorry for Damon. First he finds out Katherine doesn't want him, now Raven shows back up? It was too much to handle even for someone like Damon.

I walked in front him, and stared him down. At first Damon didn't even look at me, like he didn't even notice that I was there. When he did stare me down it was like he wasn't. Like he was looking right through me into something else completely. "Damon. Innocent lives are at stake here," I said calmly as I could manage. I was freaking out, but I couldn't show that to Damon. "We have to help. What does she want?

Damon paused for a minute. "She says she's here to warn her," Damon said, his voice distant and cold. "Don't ask, 'cause I don't know what she was talking about." Damon stood up off the couch, and maneuvered around me. He paused on his way up the stairs. Still looking up the stairs he said, "I don't think she's here to make trouble. You shouldn't worry too much." Then he continued up the stairs.

I sat down on the couch that Damon was just occupying. I felt like there was still something Damon wasn't telling me. I didn't understand why he was hiding it from me. Lately we had been getting closer. It scared me that he wasn't telling me everything, mostly because I believed he had his own plans which I knew wouldn't end well. I sighed deeply. I sat there a moment later trying to figure this all out before I decided to stay with Elena for the night.

I stood up. I heard Damon in his room blasting some loud band that I have never heard. I thought about checking on him before I left for the night, but decided against it. Leave Damon to his thoughts for awhile, he'll come to. I walked out the door without another thought about him.

**Damon's POV **

I walked up the stairs drink still in my hand. I headed into my room, and plopped down on to my goose feather comforter. I laid there, full drink in my hand, and just thought. I was trying to figure out what to do about this whole situation but all I could really think about was how beautiful Raven looked tonight. Truthfully, I didn't care why she was here. Fact was, she was here. I didn't know nor really care why she was here.

Raven. Another link from my past showing back up here where all this started. Seemed to be a repeating event for Stefan and me. Too many of us oldies were here and it was only a matter of time before people started to take notice.

I laid for a couple seconds more, before I couldn't take it anymore. I turned on some loud music, set my drink down and jumped out the window. I landed perfectly on my feet, and straightened up. I glanced around and headed into the forest.

I heard a doorknob turn and paused for a second, then dashed up a nearby tree. I waited, watching our front door. Stefan walked outside and headed in the general direction of Elena's house. I didn't want Stefan knowing where I was going knowing he would try and stop me. I waited a minute longer then swung out of the tree and continued walking.

I didn't know exactly where Raven would be staying, but I could guess. First stop was that witch Bonnie's house. Raven was really close to Emily so I assumed that Bonnie would insist that Raven stay with her. I stood in front of the witch's house hidden by the surrounding trees.

I didn't know what I was waiting for but I wasn't leaving until I got it. I was sick of unanswered questions and it was about time that I got some. I leaned against a close tree and settled in for a long night. After an hour of waiting with nothing to show for it I heard a doorknob twist.

Immediately I darted up the tree I had been leaning against. I searched all the surrounding houses for signs of life but didn't find any. I was about to climb back down when I looked back at Bonnie's house. There she was.

Raven was standing on Bonnie's porch, leaning against the railing and looking at the sky like she to was waiting for answers. I quickly and quietly snuck out of the tree. I slowly headed towards her not once looking away from her. Her eyes never left the moonlit sky.

The moon was reflecting in her already bright blue eyes, making them even brighter. It paled out her skin which enhanced her beauty. Her hair was loose and its original curliness. I hung over her shoulders and down her back. She only wore a long tee shirt, which showed off her great legs which I couldn't stop staring at.

"Well, good evening Ms. Craw," I said imitating myself from that night 100 years ago. Her head snapped up and to my direction. She didn't look angry, just shocked that I was actually here. Her blue eyes were watering, like she was ready to cry. I wondered briefly if this was because of me showing up her. I dismissed the idea quickly. I had a feeling that this was something completely different although it did have something to do with me. I stepped up on the porch and made my way to her. She wasn't looking at me anymore, but back at the moon. As I got closer I realized that she already been crying, and angrily wondering how I hadn't noticed this before.

There was a time that I knew everything about Raven, at least I thought I knew everything. I could tell when she was upset or extremely happy no matter how well she hid it from the rest of the world. Now it was like I knew nothing about her, or was I was just too hard headed to see what was clearly in front of me. Without even thinking I wrapped my arms around her waist. I was a little surprised when she didn't pull away, just leaned back against my chest.

Back when I was still human I often wondered why I didn't try and be with Raven. We were very close to each other. We both knew everything about each other, even if we hadn't told the other. We knew what each other needed, sometimes before we even knew. Some nights I thought about sneaking off to her room, knowing she would be waiting up for me. Sometimes I would even start out, but then Katherine would appear at my door and convince me to stay the night with her, and all thoughts of Raven would leave me.

Thinking back on these memories made me regret everything I did and didn't do to Raven. I wish I could have it now, but it seemed too late for things to go back to what they could have been. As Raven rested her head on my shoulder I thought, maybe I can change things. Maybe for once I can be happy while making someone else happy. With that thought running through my head, I pulled Raven closer to me, making her shivers and tears disappear into the night air.

* * *

**_Aren't You Happy That They're(Sorta) Friends Again? :) And Damon Is Thinking About Others. Things Are Looking Good For Them, What Twist Will Ithrow In? ;) Review? Please And Thanks :D_**


End file.
